


Bruxo

by kazuno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, kazuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno
Summary: Baekhyun é um bruxo condenado a queimar na fogueira. Entretanto, sete dias após sua morte coisas estranhas começam acontecer. Aldeões dizem tê-lo visto, o que incita os padres do local tomarem providências.Após um exorcismo falho, o sacerdote procura alguém que possa ir até o bruxo e o matar, surpreendendo-se quando um caçador se oferece para tal."Observem as chamas crescendo cada vez mais, Satã está sentado lá, ele está sorrindo."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Bruxo

Os aldeões reuniam-se em volta à fogueira, olhando atentamente o garoto de aparência jovem e sorriso debochado amarrado em volta do tronco enegrecido da árvore que fora inúmeras vezes queimada. E seria de novo.

Baekhyun tinha seus cabelos naquele tom considerado pecaminoso e vil, contrastando o ruivo de seus fios às roupas negras que usava. A túnica preta colava em sua pele em consequência das cordas que o prendiam, mas mesmo que estivesse a ponto de ser queimado vivo acusado de bruxaria, fazia parecer que isso não o abalava nem mesmo um pouco.

— Confesse seus pecados e se arrependa! Ainda está em tempo, Baekhyun. — o padre local da aldeia tentava a todo custo fazer com que o homem pedisse perdão a Deus para que não tivessem que prosseguir com aquilo. Baekhyun lhe mostrou a língua em resposta. — Que o Diabo o carregue. — murmurou o clérigo antes de assentir para o carrasco que ateou o fogo de sua tocha nos galhos ao pé do bruxo.

Quando o fogo começou a engolir as cordas e o corpo de Baekhyun, o jovem começou a entoar.

— _Observem as chamas crescendo cada vez mais, Satã está sentado lá, ele está sorrindo.~_ — um gargalhar agudo tomou conta da praça central, os aldeões cobrindo as cabeças das crianças pequenas, enquanto um arrepio percorria-lhes a espinha. — _Esse é o fim, meu amigo? Satã está vindo lá na curva.~_ — o fogo estava na altura de sua cintura, entretanto a gargalhava ecoava forte, como unhas raspando a lousa. — _É melhor correr e tomar cuidado!~ Não, não, por favor, não!_ — e com mais uma risada tenebrosa, o rosto do bruxo foi coberto pelas chamas e o cântico cessou.

O céu estava negro, grossas nuvens escurecidas tomavam cada vez mais conta de tudo e ao fundo, lá no fundo da praça, um jovem observava tudo com o coração apertando em seu peito.

Baekhyun não merecia o fim que teve.

**† † †**

Sete dias após a queima do bruxo na fogueira, a vida na aldeia ia de mal a pior. Os campos, misteriosamente, pararam de produzir e as folhas das árvores estavam secas em plena primavera.

O padre, Junmyeon, rezou para os santos, pedindo para que lhe dessem um sinal e livrasse seu povo da miséria. Eram aldeões, sem a terra fértil acabariam por morrer de fome se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam.

— Pare de inventar bobagens, Kyungsoo! — o padre dizia ao aprendiz que insistia em dizer que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa de Baekhyun. — É loucura!

— Mas, senhor... ele pode estar-

— Não! O vimos queimar diante de nossos olhos, não existe a possibilidade daquele adorador do Diabo estar vivo! — Junmyeon engoliu em seco. Somente pensar na possibilidade do bruxo ter sobrevivido de alguma forma a morte na fogueira, o dava calafrios.

— Eu ouvi alguns boatos dos aldeões... — Kyungsoo começou. — dizem terem-no ouvido na floresta, entoando a mesma canção daquele dia. — o padre sentia seu coração bater forte em seu ouvido, assustando-no. — Talvez devêssemos realizar um exorcismo no lugar, isso acalmaria os moradores.

Com muito desgosto, Junmyeon ponderou a ideia e decidiu por aceitar tal absurdo. Tanto que na mesma tarde estavam na entrada da floresta com suas bíblias e crucifixos.

— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis inciriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica_. — um uivo do vento soprou por entre os cabelos dos dois homens clérigos, assustando-os de forma que apenas Kyungsoo continuou com as palavras. — _Ergo..._ — o vento se tornava mais forte, esvoaçando a bata de Junmyeon junto das folhas de sua bíblia. — _Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..._ — de repente o vento cessou e a voz do aprendiz também. Junmyeon abriu os olhos, atônito e foi quando viu.

Kyungsoo tinha as bochechas vermelhas do sangue que escorria de seus olhos como lágrimas, enquanto raspava as próprias unhas no pescoço. Grunhidos saíam de sua boca, mas não sua voz.

Os olhos do padre quase saltaram das órbitas quando, ao fundo das árvores, pôde ver o par de olhos demoníacos emoldurados no rosto jovem e bonito. Era Baekhyun e ele começava a entoar a mesma canção daquele dia com sua voz melodiosa.

— _Observem as chamas crescendo cada vez mais, Satã está sentado lá, ele está sorrindo.~_

**† † †**

Após três dias, a voz de Kyungsoo voltou e a primeira coisa que o frade sugeriu foi que chamassem um cavaleiro para dar conta de matar o bruxo mais uma vez.

Na cabeça do mais novo, de alguma forma, Baekhyun havia conseguido escapar da fogueira, pois o que ele viu antes de seus olhos começarem a escorrer sangue lhe pareceu bem real.

Junmyeon, já sem condições de negar tal coisa, foi até a taverna em busca de alguém que aceitasse tal missão.

Com todos os que conversou, o ouviam até chegar na parte onde Kyungsoo sangrava pelos olhos. Por serem religiosos — apesar de estarem enchendo a cara e se enamorando com as meretrizes do local — negavam com veemência aceitarem tal pedido de ir até a floresta matar o bruxo, afinal até hoje muitos deles tinham pesadelos e ouviam a voz de Baekhyun entoando aquela melodia em seus sonhos.

Foi em uma das vezes que pedia a um dos homens de espada para que o ajudassem que se assustou ao ser surpreendido por um que nunca havia visto antes andando por ali. Era alto e forte, vestia roupas simples e não chamaria muita atenção por conta disso se não fosse a estatura. Entretanto, o aspecto físico ficou de lado quando sem nem ao menos se apresentar, o homem estranho aceitar ir até a floresta e cumprir com o que lhe era pedido.

**† † †**

Chanyeol sempre admirou Baekhyun de longe. Por ser um caçador, não eram raras as vezes em que tinha de sair da cidade, passando mais tempo fora do que na vila em que crescera.

Por conhecer o bruxo desde que se lembrava, sentiu o coração apertar ao vê-lo queimar na fogueira. Ele não merecia tal coisa.

Somente ele parecia saber que Baekhyun não era tudo aquilo de que lhe chamavam, na verdade, para Chanyeol o bruxo estava muito longe de ser completamente mau. E se ele fizera alguma maldade com alguém, foi inteiramente merecido.

Baekhyun cresceu junto da mãe, mas a perdeu muito cedo e por conta da cor inusual de seus cabelos, muitos o viam como um ser amaldiçoado e vil. O garotinho não tinha culpa de ser do jeito que era, mas o ódio gratuito que nunca diminuía recebido dos aldeões lhe fizeram amargo, praticamente o obrigando a optar pelas trevas.

Se o céu de que tanto falavam estava cheio daquela gente, ele sentia-se aliviado de ir para o inferno.

Foi assim que o jovem iniciou seus estudos e interesse na magia negra, no começo para se proteger daqueles que o deram as costas e tentavam lhe apunhalar com estacas. Baekhyun tinha feições infantis, mas os olhos refletiam quase três décadas de raiva e rancor.

A morte na fogueira não apagou nenhuma dessas coisas e quando alguém morre sentindo ódio, nasce uma maldição.

**† † †**

Chanyeol já estava no coração da floresta, montando uma pequena fogueira para lhe esquentar do frio. Na aldeia, havia conversado com Junmyeon e Kyungsoo, ouvindo o que eles tinham a contar sobre quando viram o bruxo. O caçador sabia que Baekhyun estava magoado, por isso mentiu para os sacerdotes, lhes assegurando matá-lo.

Agora, se encontrava pensativo, lembrando de todas as vezes que espiava o ruivo colhendo alguma erva ou buscando água no riacho, sem nunca ter tido coragem de lhe dizer um olá. Sentia-se tão perturbado por não ter chegado na aldeia antes de prenderem-no naquele tronco velho. Poderia ter feito algo se houvesse tido a chance e Baekhyun estaria vivo em uma hora como aquela.

O vento soprou raivoso, remexendo os galhos que havia buscado pelas redondezas de onde estava e como uma falha de sua visão, Baekhyun surgiu ali, em sua frente.

Sorriso maldoso e pés descalços com marcas de cordas por suas pernas e braços. Túnica queimada e olhos opacos.

— Quer sangrar também? — sua voz saiu melodiosa da boca escurecida, as veias ao redor dos olhos tão escuras que quase lhe causavam medo. _Quase._

— Não. — respondeu suave, coração batendo apressado dentro do peito por o estar vendo novamente.

O sorriso se desfez nos lábios arroxeados, e o bruxo passou a analisar o rosto do caçador, piscando em reconhecimento.

— Chanyeol...? — o tom quebradiço diferia completamente do usado anteriormente, e o caçador poderia jurar ver novamente o brilho no olhos alheios. — Você veio me matar? — perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo ladino. Vil.

— Não. Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa parecida com o que eles lhe causaram. Eu... queria ter feito mais por você. — Baekhyun riu. Gargalhou alto.

— Você me deixou morrer. — disse maldoso.

— Me perdoe, Baekhyun. — pediu, ainda sentado. Se o bruxo o quisesse morto, não se importaria.

— O que faz aqui? — o ruivo perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Chanyeol e olhando-o atentamente. O caçador sorriu e o encarou de volta.

— Não sei, eu só queria te ver. — confessou. — Eles acham que você não morreu naquela fogueira, mas eu sei que você... — suspirou. — Eu sei que você é um espírito maligno agora.

— Que bom que sabe. — foi o que lhe respondeu, antes de um silêncio tomar conta da floresta que assistia o pôr do sol. — É solitário ficar aqui a noite. — divagou, olhando os vagalumes brincarem entre si. — E eu não morri, Chanyeol. — o caçador lhe encarou confuso. — Foi um feitiço. Que deu muito certo, aliás. — constatou ainda sem encarar o outro. — Eu sou muito poderoso e a natureza gosta de mim e conexão que temos.

— E o que pretende fazer agora? — o caçador perguntou após um certo tempo. — Irá se vingar de todos os aldeões? — questionou.

— Sim. — respondeu simples. — E já estou. — Chanyeol viu quando o sorriso brotou nos lábios do bruxo. — Eles todos vão morrer de fome. A terra em que eles plantam, nunca mais vai procriar e a seca os levará para debaixo da terra. Eu os amaldiçoei e eles pagarão por tudo o que me fizeram. — o olhar era duro, cintilando todo o ódio que sentia. — Não tente impedir. — disse, ao que Chanyeol o observava em silêncio.

— Eu não vou.

Baekhyun não era cego. Sempre percebeu Chanyeol lhe admirando em todas as vezes que este o fez, e se o caçador se arrependia de nunca ter conversado consigo, Baekhyun sentia o mesmo na mesma intensidade.

— E então? Vai embora ao amanhecer, dizer a eles que me matou? — perguntou sem rodeios. Chanyeol pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Sim, eu farei isso. Mas, se me permitir, voltarei ao pôr do sol. — um sorriso nasceu na boca arroxeada.

**† † †**

Como prometido, Chanyeol retornou no dia seguinte com algumas frutas e pão. Não sabia como o ruivo estava se virando, então não achou errado levar os mantimentos.

Nas visitas — que se tornaram frequentes — os dois usavam todo o tempo para conversar, onde aprendiam mais sobre o outro e se acostumavam com a presença alheia.

Entretanto, Junmyeon estranhava tudo isso. Sempre que via Chanyeol, o caçador estava indo ou voltando para a floresta e foi em uma dessas caminhadas e que o seguiu e viu Baekhyun.

Com olhos arregalados, o padre correu para a aldeia, reunindo a todos que conseguiu e contado o que havia visto.

Quando Chanyeol retornou pela manhã, os aldeões o prenderam, mantendo-no preso durante alguns dias sem comida até que em um acesso de loucura do padre, decidisse queimar o caçador vivo por heresia e por vender sua alma ao Diabo.

A ignorância alheia ardia na pele de Chanyeol, e de sua boca saía gritos e urros dolorosos. Em meio a tudo aquilo, o caçador chamou o nome daquele que amou em segredo todos esses anos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer ao que sentia-se sufocar pela fumaça de seus próprio corpo queimando.

Ao fundo, no mesmo lugar que Chanyeol vira Baekhyun queimar, o bruxo via com os olhos arregalados o caçador gritar e chamar por si. Por conta de todos os dias que não apareceu na floresta, Baekhyun decidiu ir atrás de Chanyeol, contrariando o pedido da natureza para que não o fizesse. Mas o que poderia fazer se seu coração doía todas as vezes que esperava pelo caçador e ele não aparecia? Sentia tantas coisa boas e diferentes com Chanyeol, que não saberia definir em sentimentos. Afinal, tudo o que ele conhecia era desconfiança e rancor.

Porém, ao ver o que faziam com o caçador ali, algo que há muito não sentia tomou conta de todo o seu ser. A ira.

Os olhos reviraram até se tornarem brancos e as veias de seu corpo saltavam, passando a correr um líquido negro e espesso por elas. O coração do bruxo era tomado por um ódio muito maior do que ele jamais sentiu antes, e quando o sangue negro passou a escorrer para fora de seus olhos e boca, Baekhyun já não era mais ele mesmo.

Os ventos uivaram, e raios caíram na terra assustando a todos que assistiam com satisfação a morte de Chanyeol na fogueira. O bruxo caminhou até o centro da praça, fazendo com que raízes grossas destruíssem as casas e atrapalhassem as chamas. Quando Baekhyun apagou todo o fogo que consumia Chanyeol, cortou as cordas que o prendiam e o tomou em seus braços. O caçador sorriu, vendo o rosto distorcido do que um dia foi o ruivo bruxo com apenas um dos olhos. Seu rosto estava parcialmente queimado, de forma que nem mesmo os poderes de Baekhyun poderiam curar.

— _Eu amo você._ — disse com dificuldade. — _Sempre amei._ — os olhos de Baekhyun voltaram ao normal, marejando-se, e sem pensar mais sobre, se aproximou e beijou os lábios queimados antes de sentir o último suspiro do caçador.

Os aldeões observavam tudo com olhos atentos, o medo os paralisando em seus lugares de forma que não conseguiam se locomover de maneira alguma. Até mesmo Kyungsoo.

Entretanto Junmyeon via na cena o momento perfeito para agir, e sem esperar mais iniciou o cântico em latim.

— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potes-_ — não conseguiu terminar, já que levantando sua cabeça e olhando diretamente para onde vinha a voz, Baekhyun fez com que uma raiz grossa lhe atravessasse até seu corpo ser dividido em dois.

Deixando o corpo de Chanyeol com cuidado no chão, a criatura das trevas que o bruxo havia se deixado transformar, destruiu o velho tronco e ignorando todos os gritos assustados dos aldeões ele começou sua vingança.

Dessa vez, com as próprias mãos.


End file.
